


The Last Portion

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: At Christmas in the Hogwarts staff room, there's only one portion of figgy pudding left. Things could get messy. Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

In the Hogwarts staff room, one portion of delicious figgy pudding was left. Those present narrowly eyed each other, hands near their wands. Who would be bold (and unwise) enough to claim it?

Professor Trelawney leaned forward, her eyes manic. "I have Seen myself eat every crumb!"

"What nonsense!" Professor Granger said roundly, seizing the pudding.

"As Headmaster, it is mine, Granger," Headmaster Snape said coldly.

"No," Hermione said sweetly.

Snape smiled. _"Accio pudding!"_ he commanded.

Unfortunately, the others did so too. The bowl ended up the chimney, splatters of pudding everywhere.

"Dark magic pudding!" Trelawney whimpered.

Shamefaced, everyone agreed.

FINIS


End file.
